Jasper
Jasper's appearence Jasper appears to be light tangerine orange skinned, making her look human. If you focus on her face and arms, she has darker orange markings, which almost look like arrows. Her hair is long, thick and flowing with the color of white, almost VERY similar to Amethyst's hair. Her nose appears to be her gemstone, tiger jasper. She is very tall and muscular, explaining all her strength and durability. She wears a pale red tank top with a mahogany V-neck collar, mahogany leggings, a pale amber colored diamond on her chest, and red boots with brown tips. Jasper's weapon and attacks Her gem summons an orange, polygonal, helmet, allowing head protecting. Now, to attacks. '''Spin Dash: '''Being first demonstrated in "Jail Break", Jasper can rapidly roll in a ball-like shape to attack enemies. While Amethyst was shown to have this ability as well, it seems that Jasper's version is more powerful, as indicated by the aura around her when performing that move. This attack is similar to the popular video game character Sonic the Hedgehog's attack, which is also called the Spin Dash. '''Comet Charge: '''Being First demonstrated in "Jail Break", Jasper can lunge at her foes with alarming speed and power as evidenced by the attack breaking through layers of hard gemstone. While she performs this attack an orange aura, much like her spin dash, appears to form around her. She performs this attack during her fight with Garnet, when she rams her through the floor into the ship's power generator room. She also appears to have this wand, like Perdiot, that is green and shows an electric force, similar to a tazer. Her personality Jasper is very ruthless and arrogant, along with being headstrong and an aggressive combatant. During her arrival on Earth, she looked down upon the Crystal Gems and insulted them relentlessly. But, she proved to be somewhat hypocritical, when she egged Lapis Lazuli to fuse with her so that she could defeat the Crystal Gems. However, Jasper is also shown to have very prideful/honorable side (both negative and positive) to her personality. When she meets Steven, thinking that he's Rose, she says that she respected Rose's tactics and strategies. Though, her more "arrogant/self reliant" pride is shown when she calls fusion a, "cheap tactic used by weak gems to make them stronger," as well as when she calls Garnet a "shameless display." Role in the FNaF verse She lurks within the depths of night, even though her hair is light enough to show her off. She isn't a night watch or anything, instead, she sneaks in and steals pizza, along with other things. She thinks of the place as a "Chillax and cool off" zone. Whenever she sees an animatronic, she tends to pose a threat and try to scare it off. She also talks to the workers about the haunted place. Random facts She says fusion is a weak tactic to make weak gems stronger, yet she fuses with Lapis Lazuli. Her nicknames are "Big Buff Cheeto Puff" and "Questionable Cheeto Puff" She hates certain people. Her gem is to a point where it looks like her own nose! She is an opposing counterpart to Rose She was present in the Gem War 5,000 years prior, and fought against Rose. Category:Fan Characters Category:Steven Universe characters Category:Females